Wicce
Adjustments to the base Wizard class: *A Wicce's spellbook is usually hand-crafted by them and as such individual spellbooks vary greatly. Wicce can research individual spellbooks recovered from other spellcasters, but this takes time. Of note, Wicce can derive benefit from studying the books of any other wizardly subtradition, including the Peace-Singer. *Spell lists, spells known, and spells per day: For each level of spell, the Wicce has one spell slot devoted to spontaneous casting. These must come from the Wicce's class-based, primordial spell list, of which the Wicce learns one per level. All else is prepared and follows normal Wizard spell acquisition rules. *Spell lists will follow. Tradition Benefits: *Accursed Savant: At 2nd level, the Witch halves the cost and time of transcribing any primordial hex, thundrous evocation, or profane summoning spells into their spellbook. *Primordial Familiar: At 2nd level, the Witch gains the ability to summon a familiar. This familiar takes the form of a normal bird, serpent, cat, rat, spider, toad, or other such creature, but is inherently unearthly and eldritch. Its form is thus mutable and it has special benefits when targeted with certain spells, such as barkskin or false life. This summoning ability can be used once, and should the familiar be slain, the Witch must complete a full rest after that point before another can be conjured. *Primordial Shape: At 2nd level, the Witch gains the ability to evoke physical qualities of a familiar. The Witch cannot fully transform into an animal, at least not yet. **The Witch will always retain the ability to cast spells, even if the arms, hands, and face are transformed. **The Witch can transform once per encounter per five class levels. As many transformed traits as uses per day can be maintained at any one time. **The transformation evokes specific features of the Witch's familiar, such as transforming the arms into wings for flight, or the eyes for a particular type of sight, the hands for claw attacks, et cetera. **Generally-speaking, the Wicce can only wild shape aspects of their own familiar. *Witch-Eye: At 6th level, the Witch may bestow curse without using a spell slot. This power merely requires eye contact between the Witch and their victim. Once used, this power cannot be used again until the Witch completes a long rest or uses a primordial hex, thundrous evocation, or profane summoning spell above 1st level. *Witchsight: At 10th level, the Witch may realize unfounded levels of perception. The Witch may choose one of the following benefits, which remains in place until a complete long or short rest, at which point the Witch may choose another: **Ubiquitous Sight: The Witch has line of sight on anything around, regardless of facing, gaining advantage on all sight-based Wisdom (Perception) checks, and is functionally immune to surprise by anything not concealed from sight entirely. **Darkvision: The Witch gains darkvision out to a range of 60. If the Witch already possesses darkvision, double its range. **Primordial Eye: The Witch sees through any form of polymorphing. Additionally, for creatures with innate multi-state physical forms such as lycanthropes or changelings, the Witch sees all such forms simultaneously. **Sightjack: The Witch may focus on one creature at a time, perceiving strictly through its senses. This may be resisted by a successful Will save, though the mark has disadvantage on the save if unaware of the Witch. *Profane Escape: At 14th level, the Witch may escape death. Once per long rest, when driven to 0 hit points or fewer, the Witch may make a Dexterity save versus the Witch's own calculated save DC. If successful, the Witch regains all hit points and transforms into a swarm of flying creatures: Bats, ravens, moths, hornets, dragonflies, or any other such thing. Due to the nature of the magic, the Witch must maintain this form until able to resolve a short rest; once that rest is completed, the Witch returns to their original form, but suffers one level of Exhaustion.